elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Missing in Action
Background Objectives #Meet Fralia in her home #Find evidence of Thorald's fate #Deliver proof to Avulstein #''One of two options:'' #*Meet Avulstein at Northwatch Keep #*Find a way to release Thorald from Thalmor custody #Rescue Thorald from Northwatch Keep #Lead Thorald to safety #Speak to Thorald #Return to Fralia Gray-Mane Walkthrough The quest can be started in two ways. The first is by speaking to Fralia Gray-Mane in Whiterun. She will tell the Dragonborn that her son is missing, but alive, regardless of what anybody says, and that she would like to discuss it in private at her home. Once there, Thorald's brother Avulstein will explain the situation further. Alternately, the quest can be started by talking to Avulstein directly. Either way, Avulstein explains that they would like any proof that Thorald is indeed alive, and they want him found. Find the evidence There are a few ways to go about getting proof from the Battle-Borns. The most direct is to sneak into their house (the back door is unlocked for this purpose) and find the book"Imperial Missive" on the desk. The book is located behing locked a door. It will state that Thorald has been taken prisoner by the Thalmor, and relocated to Northwatch Keep. Instead of stealing the evidence from the Battle-Born house, the Dragonborn can try confronting Jon Battle-Born with knowledge of his tryst with Olfina. To do so, first pickpocket him for a letter from Olfina. After bringing it up with him, Jon will agree to bring the Imperial missive to the Dragonborn at the Statue of Talos. It is also possible to persuade Idolaf Battle-Born into giving the information, but it requires a relatively high Speech level (confirmed level 90 without perks or fortifying equipment on PS3 31/10/2012; confirmed 75 or above on PC 23/12/2012). Rescue Thorald With the knowledge of Thorald's location, the Dragonborn can choose to relay it to Avulstein and join his group in attacking the fort, or simply go alone. Head to Northwatch Keep. Note that there is an unmarked quest objective, Find a Way to Release Tharold From Custody, but the option to do so is not available. If the Dragonborn speaks to the front guard of Northwatch Keep and tells him that they've come for Thorald, the guard will refuse to confirm whether they hold a prisoner by that name, and say that a prisoner can only be freed by order of the Imperial Legion. General Tullius in Solitude can be asked to release Thorald, but he will only say this would cause too many problems. This option is glitched and there is currently no way to use it on PS3 or Xbox, and needs mods on PC. Once at Northwatch Keep, the Dragonborn can fight through waves of the guards throughout the fort to find Thorald. The guards use shock spells, and leveled weapons and armor. Alternately, there is a side entrance protected by a single guard and a Master-level lock that can be picked. This will make the trek through the Keep much easier, requiring only a fight through a single room with a few enemies. Proceed through the Keep to the prison area. Thorald Gray-Mane is chained to the wall in the back of the room. Kill the interrogator to free him. He will grab a nearby weapon to help protect himself before following the Dragonborn. After exiting, Thorald will thank the Dragonborn for saving him. He will then explain that it is not safe for him to return to Whiterun, as the Thalmor will be after him now. He states that he will join the ranks of the Stormcloaks to blend in, and gives the Dragonborn a message to pass on to Thorald's mother: "Suffer the winter's cold wind, for it bears aloft next summer's seed." He then parts ways. Return to Fralia Once the Dragonborn approaches Fralia with the news of her son's survival, she will ask for proof. Give her Thorald's message. She will give thanks for bringing her the peace of knowing that her son is alive and safe, and not locked up in a prison cell. She then rewards the Dragonborn with a Skyforged weapon of choice or an enchanted steel weapon, originally intended for Thorald, and the quest is complete. If Eorlund, Fralia's husband, has died anytime before the conclusion of this quest, Fralia will say that she doesn't have much to offer due to the passing of Eorlund and will be able to give 200 instead of the weapon. Bugs ru:Без вести пропавший Trivia *After completion of this quest, guards will comment "I heard you're the one who gave the Thalmor a black eye. You know how to pick your enemies." *Guards will also comment "I wonder what it's like for those Thalmor, now that they've been taken down a notch..." *Vidrald and Geirlund may be found in the courtyard of Northwatch Keep after the quest is completed. * Stealing the evidence may cause Bergritte Battle-Born to send hitmen after the Dragonborn, even if they were not caught in the act. de:Der Vermisste ru:Без вести пропавший Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Quests Category:Skyrim: Side Quests